


Lullaby

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [118]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Emma walks in on Killian singing to baby Neal and Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Emma returned to her apartment at around ten in the night. It had been a long day, full of fighting Elsa, and strategizing how to disable her magic, or at least help her control her. They had been taking turns watching over Henry and Neal, to keep it fair on her mother, and at the moment, Killian was supposed to be taking care of them.

Normally, she would have been skeptical about letting someone watch the children, but Killian had proved himself over and over and over again, and she had promised him that she trusted him; and she really meant it.

She didn’t want to call out for Killian, seeing that Neal and Henry were probably sleeping, and the last thing she wanted was to wake them up.

When she didn’t see didn’t see him in her living room, she walked into Henry’s room, where a temporary crib was set up as well for Neal. As she was about to push the door open, she heard a low hum.

“ _Sleep and dream of me. Sleep and dream of me. The waves roll on the sea tonight, tis quiet and not a sight. The days drag on, and long gone am I from the comforts home. She whispers, ‘think of me while you’re a sea’. Sleep and dream of me. Sleep and dream of me. Love, my heart belongs to thee, you’re my soul’s true dream. Her soft voice and tender heart murmurs ‘when you’re alone, close your eyes. Sleep and dream of me’. Sleep and dream of me. Sleep and dream of me. Sleep and dream of me_ ,” He sang, in his low voice.

Her son and brother were fast asleep, but she couldn’t help but listen to him, mesmerized.

When he turned to leave the room, he saw her and gave her a smile. He didn’t say anything, as he stood from his chair, and left the room, closing the door to not allow in sound.

“Your voice is beautiful,” Emma said softly, as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“My mother used to sing it. It’s a pirate song, but she said it comforted her at nights when my father was away,” Killian said quietly. They moved away from the door, and toward her couch. She knew it was hard for him to talk about his family, so she simply hugged him.

“I love you,” Emma said with a soft smile, “And I’m never going to leave you.”

He was always so strong for her, and her abandonment issues, but they were so similar like that; he had lost so many people as well, and she wanted to show him that she was there for him as well. He simply buried his head into her chest, as he placed his arms around her. Emma pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

“I love you too, Emma,” He said after a moment. “You’re my family.”

They sat like that for a bit, but Emma pulled away slightly to look at him, “Let’s go to bed, Killian,” she said softy, as she held out her hand to his. He slipped his hand through hers, and together they made their way to their room.


End file.
